


Posdata

by LisaxParker



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Corrección. Manuel siempre supo que tenía a Martín, pero él nunca imaginó que fuese capaz de perderlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PD: ¿Ya dije que te amo?

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy empezando a pasar todos mis fics antiguos que estaban en Deviantart a AO3, este es el primero de algunos.

Manuel tiene siete años y corre y corre. Corre entre la gente que camina sin sobresalto, corre entre las malezas de la calle y hace a un lado a quien se interponga en su ruta contagiosa. Su aliento es pesado y el cabello largo y castaño vuela en el aire, incluso su jardinera azul se enreda entre sus piernecitas demasiado delgadas, haciéndole casi caer. El pequeño chileno espera el impacto con los ojos cerrados, la boca apretada y el pelo en la cara, pero nada de eso llega, porque nunca cae al cemento. 

Manuel pestañea, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Estira las manos pero sigue sujeto. No entiende.

\- ¡Te atrapé! 

De inmediato pega un saltito, recuperando su equilibrio. Hay brazos que le rodean el pecho y Manuel teme, sobre todo cuando ese misterioso frota la zona de arriba hacia abajo y se queda quieto, como estático y las risas tras su espalda se detienen de un momento a otro. El cabello cobrizo, con gatitos en las puntas roza sus mejillas, y alguien pasa sus manos por él también, después de haber acariciado su pecho. 

Manuel está temblando.

\- Sos un chico.

Y apenas responde:

\- Sí. 

Aunque no tiene idea de lo que eso significa.

La primera vez que se ven, Manuel tiene siete años y Martín ocho. Manuel está vestido como se vería una niña un poco descuidada y Martín luce como esos chicos de los comerciales, pero ya no porque ha hecho la carrera siguiendo al chileno desde que lo vio solitario sentado en los columpios y se acercó y le dijo ''sos muy linda'', entonces Manuel se puso de pie y no halló nada mejor que correr metros y metros para zafarse del niño tonto que lo había confundido con una mujer.

Es primavera y Santiago tiene una temperatura tan agradable; el sol brilla y el viento mece con suavidad el forraje de los árboles verdes, así que los niños están en un escenario deslumbrante. Manuel mira hacia el cielo, despejado y con nubes pasando; tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y no funciona que Martín le acaricie el cabello separándoselo hebra por hebra. 

Pero entonces Manuel no sabe que Martín se llama Martín y no se lo pregunta. El pequeño rubiecito se lo dice, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Me llamo Martín.

Y sólo lleva un pantalón desgastado y zapatillas negras, una polera de manga larga y algodón, azul. Manuel no tiene puesto más que su jardinera y su camiseta blanca, y llevaba zapatos atados hasta los tobillos y baja la cabeza, mirando hacia el piso.

No le interesa realmente saber su nombre. Ni siquiera le ha visto a los ojos totalmente.

\- Yo me llamo Manuel.

\- Soy argentino, llegué aquí hace dos meses, ¿y vos?

Manuel no responde. Se esconde tras su cabello largo y sus rasgos de niña.

Cuando Martín tiene doce y Manuel once, el chileno ya ha dejado de lado las épocas pasadas y no tiene absolutamente talente alguno del pequeño niño afeminado que Martín alguna vez vio. Su cabello ahora es corto y se viste como lo haría un muchacho de su edad, y camina con una mochila al hombro directo a su escuela. Él no espera encontrarse con Martín, que va un grado delante de él, -tampoco lo desea-, hacen contacto con la mirada por el pasillo del segundo piso y Manuel siente tanta, tanta vergüenza en el momento en que Martín casi salta contra sus brazos para rodearle. Se queda estático, como aquella vez, frunce el ceño y le empuja tan discretamente, que muchos alumnos que caminaban por ahí se detuvieron a mirarles. 

Sin embargo, a Martín no le interesa en lo absoluto, porque se ríe y aunque Manuel sigue caminando, sin prestarle atención, Martín alardea, tan fuerte.

\- ¡No puedo creer que vamos a la misma escuela! Te ves re diferente desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Dónde vivís ahora? Casi no te reconocía, Manu, ¡con el cabello corto enserio parecés un chico!

Esa fue la primera vez que Manuel sintió deseos casi incontrolables de asesinar al argentino.

A los quince, Martín se autoproclama el mejor amigo de Manuel, cuando Manuel no lo quiere ni ver. A esa edad, también, resulta que han obtenido una cercanía envidiable. A los quince, el chileno ha salido de esa capa metafórica y ha pegado el estirón, su cuerpo de pronto se convierte en piel delgada y curvilínea y Martín entra en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela; Manuel se queda en el club de teatro, aunque sea para los marginados, porque el ama todo, exactamente todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte. 

Se ven en los recreos, a veces, el argentino siempre está demasiado ocupado con el equipo, y a Manuel no le interesa juntarse con los chicos populares. Pero no importa, porque al tiempo da frutos. Casi a los dieciséis Manuel consigue su primera novia, una chica bonita de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, la niña más tímida del salón. Tiene una figura menuda y pequeña y tras sus anteojos y aspecto algo desaliñado esconde un rostro de facciones dulces y hermosas, de las cuales Manuel se enamora inmediatamente. Y a pesar de ser tímido, no se le complica hablarle y a la semana ser tan cercanos que se ha olvidado por completo de que Martín sigue existiendo; pasan unos meses y Manuel puede decir orgulloso que tiene una novia y que su novia es la chica más linda del mundo. 

Se llama Florencia –el chileno de cariño le apoda Flo- y Manuel cree que está enamorado.

Uno de los días, cuando llevan más de dos meses de noviazgo, ambos se despiden con un beso a la salida del colegio; no pueden irse juntos porque Florencia tiene que ir donde su abuela y toma la dirección contraria a Manuel. Entonces el chileno se mueve solo por la calle con los audífonos y tarareando una canción de The Clash, imaginando dentro de su cabeza los ojos de Flo, hasta que algo o alguien le ha agarrado del brazo y obligado a sentarse en el suelo, contra un rincón. Los audífonos caen de sus oídos y se oye el sonido de la guitarra al comienzo de ''I'm so bored with the USA''. Manuel se aleja dispuesto a golpear a quién sea, pero la cabeza gacha rubia le hace detenerse al instante, porque…

\- Odio a tu novia.

… Martín pronuncia aquello. 

Así fue el real principio.

A los diecisiete, Manuel ya no tiene una novia, porque privilegió a Martín antes de la chica bonita y adorable. Entonces se vuelven inseparables y los límites, dudosos. Manuel no tiene que llamar para visitar al argentino y cuando Martín se hace espacio en su casa, es bienvenido como uno más de la familia. 

Una mañana, Martín se despierta con el nombre de Manuel en la punta de la lengua. Pestañea lentamente intentando que el sol no pegue en sus ojos claros ni le despierta de la ilusión que ha estado soñando, esta vez, él y Manuel recostados juntos mirando el cielo y las nubes pasar y están cogidos de las manos.

Fue entonces que Martín se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Manuel González.

Para el día de san Valentín, Martín paga todo, la salida al cine y las palomitas y frituras y aunque al principio el chileno hizo un escándalo porque salir en esa fecha podría ser malinterpretado y las personas les verían y señalarían por ser maricones, se tuvo que callar obligatoriamente cuando Martín le agarró de los hombros y besó su boca, a la salida del Mall Vespucio.

Manuel besa de vuelta a los segundos y Martín casi salta de alegría.

\- Me gustas mucho.

\- Nooo, ¿en serio?

\- ¿Tan evidente es?

\- Un poco.

Por algunos meses las cosas son felicidad, pero dos personas tan opuestas no podrían llevarse bien para siempre. Para su tercer cumple mes, Manuel crea un alboroto porque Martín ha llegado a su casa con chocolates y nadie allí sabe de su relación. El chileno le empuja y lo echa, murmurando que no quiere verlo porque es irresponsable, poco ubicado y en resumidas palabras (en su idioma), un hueón. 

A Martín la rabia le gana y deja la caja botada en el piso y se da la vuelta, caminando de regreso, ¿pero por qué Manuel no es capaz de soportarlo? Sabe que actuó mal y le sigue para abrazarlo por la cintura cuando lo encuentra y apoyar su cabeza en la espalda apretada. 

\- Sorry.

Y Martín sabe que Manuel no necesita disculparse, porque él ya le ha perdonado con descuidada facilidad.

Para arreglarse, Manuel insinúa mandar las cosas al carajo e ir a cualquier parte. Martín está de acuerdo. Terminan estilando y mojados dentro de la Pileta del metro Salvador, por allá por Providencia, cuando son más de las ocho de la noche y Manuel sabe que no puede volver a casa así, pero ahí está su novio, invitándolo a la suya.

Esa noche, hacen el amor.

El tiempo pasa rápido y ni cuenta se dan cuando han cumplido dos años de noviazgo ininterrumpido –contra todos los pronósticos existentes-. Manuel tiene 19 años, Martín 20 y ambos están estudiando en universidades diferentes.

Después de pasar un día entero buscando libros en la biblioteca, la pareja llega a la casa del moreno, cansada. Martín quiere quedarse y pasar la noche con su novio, pero apenas pisa la puerta y le besa, Manuel interrumpe con su mano entre ambas bocas, empujándole con el ceño fruncido. 

\- No, estoy ocupao'.

\- Andá, Manu, un ratito.

\- No. Tengo que estudiar, ándate. –y se aleja y el rubio no quiere y lo sujeta- ¿Y hasta cuando vai a tener ese acento culiao?

\- Admitilo, es sexy.

Martín estira la boquita, pero Manuel le aprieta sin consideración. Pone sus manos en su pecho y le empuja fuera de su casa, sin recibir ningún beso, pero con un aire divertido. Martín es echado a regañadientes aunque riendo y Manuel puede oír el ¡Te amo! Al que como siempre, no responde. 

Luego se queda apoyado en la puerta, sonriendo como un imbécil.

No, Martín es un imbécil.

Pero es su imbécil.

Después de una media hora, Manuel se prepara un té en la cocina y su celular suena. Deja la taza sobre la mesa y camina despreocupado, repasando mentalmente la materia. Lo toma en sus manos y aprieta el botón.

La voz que suena desde la otra línea es ronca pero firme, y no la conoce, entonces Manuel frunce el ceño confundido. 

\- ¿Aló?

\- Buenas noches, soy el mayor de carabineros Patricio Arriagada, ¿hablo con… cómo dice? Sí, disculpe. ¿Con Manuel?

\- Eh… Buenas noches. Sí, yo soy Manuel, González, ¿por qué?

\- Es usted familiar o conocido de… ¿cómo se llama el chico? ¿Martín? Disculpe otra vez, Martín, de ¿Martín Hernández?

A Manuel se le hizo un nudo en el pecho.

\- Sí, yo soy… -Manuel suspiró, siempre iba a avergonzarle el admitirlo- su pareja. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué le llamaban? Se movió a paso rápido por su departamento hasta el balcón para mirar a la oscuridad. Bajó sus ojos a la calle y la vio tranquila, oscura, sin desenfreno, sin rastro de griterío ni algo que tuviese que tomar en cuenta, estaba pacífica, sin tropiezos, demasiado apacible y eso le asustó, pero fue a su vez como un mantra tranquilizador, porque entonces no había nada de lo que temer cerca de casa.

\- Mire, tranquilícese primero. El joven sufrió un accidente, un auto chocó su motocicleta. Ahora él está…

\- ¿Que él qué?

La pequeña Golden Cocker café aparece moviendo la cola porque la pelota rosada que estaba mordiendo ha caído cerca de los pies de Manuel y ella la coge con sus dientes chiquititos, mordiendo sin querer los cordones de su dueño y el chileno se aleja, susurra un ''No, Conchi'' mientras se echa el flequillo hacia atrás, siempre lo hace cuando está nervioso y, ¿qué más decir? Con cada palabra que dice este hombre que está rompiendo sus ilusiones, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mira hacia todas partes o los cierra con fuerza y así las lágrimas se van y su pecho se aprieta un poquito, solo un poquito, ¿o las piernas son las que le tiemblan? No está seguro, sólo sabe que duele.

\- Ahora está camino al hospital, al Barros Luco, ¿sabe dónde es?

Manuel hace un ruido con su nariz.

\- Sí –dice apenas.

\- Lo lamento.

El carabinero oye por respuesta un quejido, la forma en la que cualquier persona suena cuando se ha quebrado y se impacienta, porque él no tiene tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Observa a los otros uniformados, que le hacen señas para que corte y siga con su trabajo. No hay tiempo, nunca hay tiempo para el consuelo de un joven herido. 

\- Buenas…

\- No, espere –Manuel se limpia la nariz con el costado del dedo índice, con sus ojos miel que ahora lucen pardos por las lágrimas directamente fijos en su mascota. Ella sigue jugando, sin saber lo que pasa, completamente ajena al dolor que inmoviliza todo el cuerpo del castaño- ¿Él… está muy grave?

El mayor de carabineros Patricio Arriagada de la doceava comisaría de San Miguel carraspea y se toca la manga de su uniforme, todo verde. 

\- Las lesiones eran de consideración.

Fue todo lo que necesitó decir para que la comunicación fuese cortada y comenzara a caer una lluvia débil en el lugar donde el responsable del accidente entraba al retén, y todo lo que Manuel pudo pedir para agarrar sus llaves, la billetera y guardar el celular en el bolsillo. A la mierda la lluvia, él corrió las escaleras y llegó llorando a la puerta del edificio en busca de un taxi; en ese cielo negro y sin estrellas y el viento que le mueve el cabello y le moja, parece que la fantasía en la que estaba viviendo se deshoja de un solo golpe y él se siente caer, así, libre a cualquier precipicio, libre y solo. Y Manuel llora por eso llevándose la mano a los labios y sus lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia transparentes que manchan su cara y mira hacia la izquierda, las calles silenciosas, a lo lejos no nota nada más que oscuridad.

Y tiene miedo porque el tiempo corre y el tiempo nunca espera a nadie. Y mucho menos a alguien como él.

O

\- Usted no puede pasar allí, el joven está grave, nadie ha autorizado las visitas…

\- ¡Yo soy su pololo! ¡Yo tengo derecho a estar ahí!

La mujer pone mala cara cuando Manuel casi le escupe las palabras, le da la espalda y se aleja caminando. Manuel frunce el ceño pero deja la puerta entrecerrada, quedándose por un momento afirmando la manilla dorada, asustado y se voltea suavemente, como si la escena se estuviese deteniendo. Él quiere que se detenga, quiere que se detenga exactamente en el momento en que se da cuenta de cómo está Martín acostado en la cama blanca, lleno de tubos, correas de silicona en sus venas y la máquina sonando cada segundo. Es impactante, tan impactante que Manuel corre a su cama y le toca la mano amoratada por la presión; le mira los ojos, cerrados e hinchados, y su boca, sin abrir. 

De sus ojos vuelven a caer lágrimas y se aferra a las sábanas con necesidad, más cerca, más cerca de su rubio, invadiéndole el espacio personal. Quiere que vuelvan a compartir ese espacio, porque los límites entre ellos nunca estuvieron claros. 

\- ¿Martín? ¿Martín, me escuchai? –pregunta y es tan obvio que no recibirá una respuesta. Pero el cerebro de Manuel no está funcionando con normalidad, todo dentro de sí es un revoltijo confuso, un desastre. Él lo es, él siempre ha sido un desastre- Puta, Martín, mírame. Mírame, háblame, ¡Martín!

Nada más suena en la habitación que la máquina que mantiene vivo al argentino.

\- Martín, ¿por qué no sonreí? 

Lo más impactante es su cara inexpresiva. No es quién Manuel quiere que sea.

\- ¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe! –Y él está acostumbrado de una manera caprichosa a que Martín cumpla todos sus deseos, sin embargo, ya no puede hacerlo nunca más. Le mueve los dedos, pero nada resulta, toca su pecho, su cabello y ni oye cuando la puerta se abre con fuerza, porque él se está cayendo contra la cama, con las manos apoyadas en las sábanas y con la mejilla acurrucada en sus brazos mojados. Sigue llorando, sigue susurrando y sigue gritando: sonríe, sonríe, ¡sonríe para mí! Hasta el momento en que las enfermeras llegan y le sacan arrastrando de la habitación y los sollozos sorprenden a todos los que están en la sala de espera.

Manuel se sienta y se tapa la cara, para que nadie le vea llorar. En ese entonces eran las 10 y 24 de la noche de un día jueves y la lluvia comenzaba a atenuar de a poco. Manuel está seguro que alguien comenzó a hablar por celular cuando se tranquilizó y dio gemidos, y contó sobre que había a su lado un chico que no paraba de lamentarse. ¿Habrá sido él el objeto de tal conversación?

O  
O

\- ¡Mira lo que me hací hacer! ¡Con el calor que hace! ¿Te acordai que ese día estaba lloviendo? Ah, Martín, ya se cumplió un año… los días pasan tan rápido…

El tiempo no espera a nadie, Manuel repite eso suavecito, recostando sus piernas y sosteniendo de la correa a su perra, que no ha crecido nada, y que ahora olfatea curiosa por todas partes sin alejarse de donde su dueño está. Mira hacia arriba por un momento, observando el sol y sonríe, de vuelta a su objetivo. Pasa la mano en una caricia sincera por la lápida gris y acerca a su perrita, tomándola en brazos y señalándole el lugar donde yace Martín. Mira, ahí está el papá, murmura dulce acariciándole las orejas y ella no hace más que levantar su naricita. 

Y como el día está soleado, Manuel no puede evitar recordar la primera vez que vio a Martín y se ríe, así, de la nada, con la idea de volver a escuchar la voz del rubio en su cabeza, confundiéndolo con una niña. Realmente, no le importa que lo haya confundido con una chica, no importa que lo haya hecho correr metros con sus piernas que eran demasiado débiles en ese entonces, porque cuando tentó a caer, Martín no dudó en sostenerlo y evitarlo y siempre fue así, tropezó un montón de veces pero nunca se golpeó contra el piso, porque sabía que él iba a estar siempre esperando tras su espalda para coger su mano y jamás iba a dejarle solo.

Pero te fuiste…

\- Cachai que me ha ido bien en la universidad. Aunque me da como cosa porque todos mis compañeros son súper flojos, y como que les va mal y yo, ahí, ni siquiera tengo cincos. ¡Ya, si sé lo que me diríai! –Sonríe feliz llevándose las manos a la cara y cubriéndola para que no llegue el sol, pero es solo una costumbre infantil que abandona inmediatamente- Que debí haberme ido a Harvard o a Yale, que daba pa' más que quedarme en Chile, ¿y te digo algo? He estado meditando la idea de buscar algo así como… un intercambio. A Estados Unidos o Inglaterra pero tendría que aprender inglés y qué paja, además, no estoy seguro si me gustaría dejar todo lo que tengo aquí… a la Conchi, a mis papás, mis amigos… y entonces tendría que dejar de verte, y no quiero eso. 

Silencio. Las brisas que pasan por los cabellos de Manuel suenan como si dijesen déjalo ir. Y su corazón responde con todas las fuerzas un No quiero. 

\- Tú sabí que yo soy una persona que se aburre muy rápido de todas las cosas, pero no me he aburrido de ti, y no creo que lo haga así que… Igual, no sé, voy a pensarlo, a pensarlo harto y todo, porque sería como volver a empezar y no me gusta vivir en el pasado, Martín.

La perrita se mueve inquieta y Manuel le mira sin mirarle realmente. La coge del vientre y la sienta entre sus piernas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Ayer la Conchi durmió conmigo. ¿Te acordai cuando dormíamos los tres juntos en la cama, cuando te quedabai en mi casa? ¡Uh, dormía pésimo realmente! ¡Porque tú tení un dormir horrible y la Conchi no se quedaba nunca quieta! Pero igual, ya no es como antes… porque ahora se pone a aullar en las noches, como que cree que vai a ir a acostarte, como tú siempre te acostabai de los últimos, y ella te esperaba sentá' afuera del baño y después se subía a la cama y se ponía al medio de los dos… -así, de repente y sin siquiera proponérselo, la voz se le quiebra. Es que los recuerdos son más fuertes que él, siempre han sido y siempre lo serán, porque aunque intente aparentar que es un chico fuerte y que no necesita a nadie para sobrevivir, Manuel busca desesperadamente sentirse querido, busca con exaspero a cualquiera que sea capaz de enseñarle a amar… es sólo una lástima que esa persona se encuentre ahora ocho metros bajo tierra.

Se seca los ojos mientras se muerde el labio, pero no tiene expresión. Hay gente que está en silencio rodeándolo, que visitan también a sus muertos, y Manuel deja ir al animal que seguía sosteniendo, para que camine un rato por los alrededores. 

\- Te traje algo… Encontré que estaba como muy pelao' y que las flores no eran tan suficientes… -Se pone de rodillas para quitar del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón dos fotografías. De la mochila que traía en sus hombros saca scotch transparente. Se queda mirándolas por un rato largo hasta que parece despertar y quita un poco de la cinta adhesiva con los dientes, esos dientecillos graciosos que le gustaban a Martín porque eran extraños, porque los colmillos parecían más desarrollados y sus paletas eran adorablemente grandes.- Mira –dice, como si en realidad él pudiera hacerlo- Es una foto de nosotros tres, como a los dos meses que encontramos a la Conchi… no sé si te acordai, esa vez que hicimos lasaña… fue un sábado, no teníamos nada que hacer. Bueno, traje esa porque me gusta cómo se ve, y porque estamos juntos… -La imagen es sencilla, no es la gran cosa. Está Martín y en sus brazos tiene a la perrita café y Manuel está haciendo conejito a la cámara; sentados en el sofá, se ven como iluminados porque probablemente las cortinas estaban abiertas y permitieron que los rayos de sol se internaran en la habitación- y la otra… es de los dos. No sé si a ti te gustaba, pero era mi foto preferida. La tenía hasta de fondo de pantalla en el celular.

A Manuel le gusta porque cree que Martín se ve mejor que él. Están en el patio trasero del edificio, sentados a lo tipo indio pero eso no se nota en la foto; Manuel está mirando al rubio dejando ver su costado izquierdo y el otro levanta el dedo pulgar con los labios fruncidos hacia la derecha y las cejas arqueadas y no se puede pasar por alto el detalle de que usa un bigote de papel como el de Dalí. Manuel está observándolo con la nariz arrugada y lleva esos anteojos negros y grandes, al estilo hipster y es una fotografía bien lograda y tuvieron miles de notas cuando Manuel la colocó en su Tumblr. 

Pero a él no le hubiese importado si no hubiese sido así.

\- Eso… -termina de pegarlas con un toque lastimero, echando vistazos hacia todos lados buscando a su perra, luego le hace una seña con la mano para que vuelva con él, porque ya se van- ¡Ah! y te escribí una carta. Me da vergüenza leértela –se ríe, y vuelve a cubrir su boca con el papel. Lo único que queda a la vista son sus ojos miel que se curvan hacia arriba y bueno, Martín siempre dijo que Manuel se reía con los ojos- igual puse todo mi talento, ¿cachai? Si por algo voy a ser crítico literario, po. O sea, no es muy larga, son versos realmente.

Ya la tenía en las manos mucho antes que cualquier pudiese darse cuenta. Carraspea como si pidiera atención de algún ser imaginario. 

Y lo que tiene escrito en la carta, son todas las cosas que nunca se atrevió a decir, que tiene clavadas muy dentro de sí, y por las cuales se mordía el labio en los momentos que sentía que no podía detenerlas e iban a salirse de cualquier manera. Cada palabra es una lágrima que cae rodando por sus mejillas cada noche que estira el brazo y el lado de su cama está frío, es un pensamiento en su cabeza que se transforma en un lío todo el tiempo que intenta alcanzarlo en sueños, pero entonces levanta los ojos y se da cuenta que para él no hay lugar en el cielo, o por lo menos, no todavía, hay mucho más que hacer con su vida, el problema es que imaginar que está solo duele, y al verse por su cuenta no puede más y cede, cede cada uno de los trozos de su corazón para que queden sellados y el llanto calle y busca algo en su interior que realmente valga y no lo encuentra. Y es cuando se da cuenta que está llorando, que la voz le está titubeando y que las cosas no se van a solucionar. Que al morir Martín, condenó su triste alma al martirio infinito, casi como en la Divina Comedia. Manuel estará caminando en círculos por una escalera en caracol hasta el fin de sus días y no hay nada que cualquiera pueda hacer.

Las cosas van así.

\- Me tengo que ir.

La perrita mueve la cola y Manuel le agarra de la correa, aprieta la carta entre sus manos y la deja botada en el pasto, que cualquiera la vea y haga algo con ella, a él no le importa, porque al decirla hizo que su corazón se abriera completamente y se sintió vulnerable. Se pone de pie, se limpia la cara y se coloca sus anteojos, los mismos de la foto. Mira por unos segundos la tumba de Martín sin decir nada y se da la vuelta, echando a andar lentamente, como si una parte de sí se quedara allí, para siempre.

Las brisas nuevas que pasan por los cabellos de Manuel suenan otra vez como si dijesen déjalo ir. Y su corazón repite a gritos el No quiero, porque…

\- ¡Ah, se me olvidó algo! –corre, tironeando la correa y se pone en cuclillas para recoger el papel arrugado. Lo vuelve a aplanar, curiosea y toca la última línea, la más oculta y la más borrosa, porque no marcó casi nada el lápiz al escribir. Se pone la carta muy cerca del rostro y se aclara la garganta, de pronto, tiene frío. Y recuerda que hay un trabajo sobre literatura contemporánea aguardando en casa- Pucha, soy tan volao'… ya, era esto… como que se me olvidó decírtelo desde siempre.

Y vuelve a carraspear pidiendo la atención de algún ser propio de su imaginación, Manuel se ha comenzado a volver rutinariamente predecible pero él no se da cuenta, porque mientras sus ojos leen aquellas palabras su mente cae en cuenta de una verdad indiscutible y que ahora le carcome por dentro: él siempre supo que tenía a Martín, pero nunca imaginó que fuese capaz de perderlo. Mira al cielo, memorizando. La cachorrita ladra pidiendo su atención.

\- Posdata: ¿ya dije que te amo?


	2. Tras la Posdata

\- Hubiese preferido conservarlos, pero ustedes están en todo su derecho. Son los papás y si creen que esto les va a hacer mejor… bien.

Bien. Las cosas siguen igual de estables; a Manuel no le afecta para nada estar dentro de esa casa y lo demuestra moviéndose silencioso por los pasillos, aspirando despacio, dejando que el aire fluya con suavidad, casi con miedo, tocando las cosas con la punta de los dedos, como si tuviese miedo de romperlo o reflexionando recuerdos, quizá. Las cosas nunca están claras dentro de su cabeza. 

\- Por eso, si quieres quedarte con algo… nosotros vamos a regalar la ropa, los peluches, la idea es no dejar nada aquí.

\- Ya. Ahí voy a ver con qué me quedo. ¿Ustedes cuándo se van?

\- Pasado mañana. –responde el hombre, muy lento, como si dejase alguna memoria atrás. Cuando Manuel lo mira tomar una cajita cabizbajo se da cuenta de que su rostro de pronto se ha convertido en todo ojeras, grises y cansadas-.

\- Igual es como… son trece años viviendo en Chile. Es harto tiempo, ¿no han reconsiderado quedarse? Tienen todo acá.

\- Van a ser como unas largas vacaciones. Muy largas. Nos va a hacer mejor estar con nuestra familia, todos están en Argentina, además, quieren vernos, nos va a hacer bien –repitió-. Después de… tú sabes, las cosas han estado bastante inestables –de esa confesión lo primero que Manuel nota es cómo la mamá de Martín ha dejado de lado el acento trasandino, tan típico en sus años de juventud. Él todavía podría ser capaz de oírle gritando a Martín que entre ya –y ese ya tenía una entonación tan distinta a la suya- y como su hijo no le hacía caso, la recuerda caminando elegante, con la cola de caballo rubia cayendo en sus hombros y ese porte digno, hasta donde estaban ellos y aún puede verla sonreír agachada contra el rostro de Martín, diciéndole que puede invitar a su amiguito a tomar un mate en casa. 

Y con el tiempo, ese amigo pudo ir a jugar en las tardes, después ir a terminar los trabajos de la escuela, junto al paso de los días, quedarse a dormir todas las noches de Halloween y finalmente, ese amigo fue quien estuvo de pie al lado de su hijo, con la mirada esquiva, el rostro sonrojado, pero la mano fuertemente agarrada a la de Martín. Ese amigo abrió la boca y les sonrió, acurrucado dócilmente en el hombro que olía a perfume cuando Martín se decidió a contarles que era su novio.

Y no les sorprendió, realmente. Tuvieron pequeñas pistas para seguir durante trece años.

Pero ahora todo lo que queda de esa mujer imponente, de esa argentina buenamoza, es la triste figura de su alma en pena, de su pecho vacío. Ya nada queda de la imagen que Manuel tenía en su cabeza, pues en su lugar se ha erguido una mujer mayor que viste colores apagados, que no ocupa maquillaje y que lleva atado en una cola el pelo largo, liso y lleno de canas grises, el color que toman las rubias naturales al envejecer. 

Cuando Manuel piensa en ello y recorre con su vista el trayecto pequeño del padre de Martín desde la cama del muchacho hasta el espejo en la pared y observa el reflejo, se da cuenta de que un año y un par de meses han sido demoledores en la vida de esos dos padres y con curiosidad se pregunta si él luce así también. La sonrisa natural y amistosa del papá de su novio muerto (y es de él de quien Martín la heredó) se ha esfumado, casi como su aire vivaracho. Manuel puede hacer memoria del argentino canchero que para su cumpleaños le regaló una invitación a comer (y fue realmente una invitación a su casa, se jactaba de preparar los mejores asados) y que siempre estaba burlándose pícaramente de La Roja; ¿a dónde han quedado ahora los rastros evanescentes de una sonrisa permanente en la cara del hombre alto de ojos verdes? Así como se ha ido una parte de sí mismo, es probable que se haya evaporado para siempre cierta parte también en ellos.

Y Manuel lo entiende, está bien. Duele como mierda, pero está bien.

\- Sí sé –responde, sacudiendo la cabeza para despabilarse de todos esos pensamientos. La habitación se sume en un silencio incómodo, ninguno tiene algo que decir.

\- Nos vamos –finalmente la madre de Martín abre la boca y le sonríe débil. Manuel se le queda viendo mientras atraviesa el marco de la puerta, cogiendo del brazo al hombre a su lado y se sorprende un poco de ver que todavía se apoyan- ¿Te gustaría revisar las cosas solo, verdad? No hay problema. Solo deja ordenado cuando acabes.

\- Gracias –contesta, aunque no está seguro de si debería agradecer- Yo… ¿puedo llevarme lo que quiera, cierto? O sea… 

\- Lo que quieras –dice el papá, en sus labios yace una pincelada de la sonrisa de hace dos años atrás- Cuanto quieras. Lo que no te lleves irá a parar al orfanato.

\- Ya.

Los mayores salen de la habitación y la mujer cierra tras de sí la puerta. Manuel se ha quedado solo y de pie en el pasillo entre la cama de Martín y el escritorio lleno de lápices, libros, un par de hojas sueltas y chucherías, y no sabe por qué de pronto tiene ganas de llorar. Aun así, se aguanta esa picazón en la garganta y el ardor en los ojos y tal vez sea mejor sentarse por unos segundos para que sosiegue el puñetazo de emociones que significa para él verse por su cuenta en esa habitación. 

La cama de Martín es tan suave como la recuerda, y él siente que una y otra vez podría acogerle tal cual ocurrió tantas otras noches, pero no tiene caso que lo haga solo. A excepción de un par de peluches que están en el suelo, el orden de las cosas no ha cambiado mucho y Manuel suspira profundamente antes de darse ánimos a sí mismo y comenzar a moverse; inquieto, cree que no puede permanecer allí por mucho tiempo.

Lo primero a lo que Manuel se acerca es al ropero de Martín. Hace un año se burlaba maliciosamente de sus prendas coloridas, ahora las toca con las manos como si fuesen algo intangible y ajeno. Recorre con los dedos las poleras y las chaquetas colgadas tan pulcramente y los bluejeans y bermudas doblados en unas repisas pequeñitas más abajo, pero Manuel no tiene deseos de quedarse con algo así y busca una prenda más chica y especial que pueda aminorar o, por lo menos, hacer más llevadero su terrible dolor emocional. 

Abre los cajones frontales del ropero y se decepciona con la vista. Hay cinturones. Cierra. El segundo está lleno de calcetines y ropa interior, no es lo que está buscando. Una sonrisita se le escapa al abrir el tercer cajón.

Martín tenía una pañoleta negra y celeste a cuadrillé que usaba de vez en cuando y a Manuel le gustaba mucho, porque la habían comprado en uno de sus paseos a Valdivia y siempre que se acurrucaba en su cuello y respiraba allí, la nariz se le dilataba debido al aroma del perfume. Son cosas como esas las que han quedado grabadas en su mente, incluso antes de los detalles más generales como fechas importantes en su relación.

Como una criatura, cogió la pañoleta y se sentó en la cama, mientras lágrimas calientes se amontonaban en las comisuras de sus ojos y amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas; la tela conservaba el aroma, y cuando Manuel inhaló con los párpados cerrados no contuvo un sollozo y las lágrimas amargas golpetearon en la parte superior de la pañoleta, que reposaba contra sus labios y su nariz. 

_\- Quiero tenerlo aquí, fue tan bueno conmigo como pudo. Fue la mejor época de mi vida._

Sus pensamientos se descarrilaron y eso le asustó. Aquel chico que estaba llorando aferrado a un recuerdo trivial no era él. Medio apenado de su comportamiento se secó las lágrimas toscamente y amarró la pañoleta a la hebilla de su bluejean para no perderla de vista, quería escudriñar un poco más en la intimidad de Martín, conocer qué secretos guardaba, robar una parte de sí para quedársela, lo necesitaba ahogadamente.

Manuel conocía esa habitación de memoria. Sabía dónde estaba cada cosa que fuese necesaria de inmediato, pero no estaba seguro de saber todos los lugares en los que Martín realmente guardara cosas especiales, porque claramente no estarían a la vista y paciencia de cualquiera que entrase allí. Como un ratoncillo husmeó las bisagras de las ventanas, los escondrijos que se anidaban en los pequeños espacios entre la cama y la pared, también vio bajo el colchón y revisó otra vez el armario, pero no estuvo seguro de hallar algo lo suficientemente secreto y seguro como para quizá pensar que eso pudiese ser importante para Martín y llevárselo. 

Decepcionado, volvió a sentarse en la cama, apretando entre sus dedos la tela palestina. Sus ojos recorrieron las paredes azules, las cortinas blancas y se quedaron fijos en la puerta de madera; estaba seguro de que casi podía ver tras de ella y agudizó el oído por si los padres de Martín subían a importunarle. Como no fue así, volvió a estar tranquilo. 

El velador barnizado a la derecha de la cama de su novio muerto no le llamó demasiado la atención, sin embargo, sí lo hizo la pequeña cajita de música color salmón que estaba tambaleándose entre permanecer arriba o caer al suelo. La tomó para evitar la inminente rotura pero no se resistió a abrirla aunque fuera una sola vez, porque le traía recuerdos. Una noche en la que estaba precisamente recostado en esa cama, al lado de Martín, desnudos, y solos en casa, el muchacho había cogido la cajita de música para enseñársela, ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Había levantado la tapa y Manuel dado un respingo pequeño por la muñequita rubia que apareció, danzando con trapos en vez de un vestido de ballet. Le preguntó por qué era así a Martín, pero su novio lo hizo callar y no se lo explicó hasta que la triste melodía se desvaneció. Le dijo que su padrino se la había traído de Italia, que allá en Florencia existía una leyenda sobre una pobre chica y su pobre novio.

_\- Qué innovador._

No, que era diferente. Que el chico se mató para salvarla, que ella quedó sola. Que ahora cantaba miserable rogando por el regreso de ese amor, que nunca volvería.

A Manuel aquello le había parecido exagerado. Hasta ahora.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y deleitándose de la suave ida de notas, contempla el baile de la harapienta muñeca y parece que la canción le lleva a lugares que había olvidado que existían y que él podía habitar. Todo un desafío a su orgullo y su inteligencia racional, literal. 

Cuando la música acabó, la dejó en el lugar donde estaba y se quedó contemplándola por algunos segundos, que luego se convirtieron en valiosos minutos. Dentro de su cabeza todo un mundo se revolucionó y sus recuerdos y sueños comenzaron a manifestarse como relámpagos a través de una noche oscura y tormentosa. Puede que haya sido un instinto muy oculto que nunca antes había emergido o la simple curiosidad que mata al gato; puede que haya sido una mezcla de ambos. A Manuel eso no le importaba.

Tomó de nuevo la caja de música y la colocó en la cama, cuidando de apoyarla lo suficiente como para que soportara la blanda e inestable textura de las colchas. Entre movimientos vacilantes inspeccionó por si era posible quitar la parte de arriba, donde se sostenía la muñequita, y ver qué había en su interior. Fue una alegría tremenda cuando se dio cuenta de que sí podía.

No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo y una regla de metal en el escritorio de Martín le facilitó el trabajo. Después de un par de minutos la cajita yacía desarmada, aunque de pie, contra la almohada de la cama. 

Manuel miró por sobre la caja y metió la mano, tampoco tuvo que ir muy profundo para notar que había papel dentro. Ansioso, aunque con cuidado, retiró los papeles del interior de la cajita de música y los dejó sobre las sábanas. Eran dos hojas de cuaderno dobladas en cuatro partes, y llevaban los flecos sin cortar. Al principio, tuvo dudas sobre seguir o detenerse, pero todo lo que anhelaba en ese instante era sentir que Martín estaba con él de nuevo y todos sus temores y sus fantasmas desaparecieron cuando inspeccionó uno de los papeles. No tenía nada escrito por fuera, a diferencia del otro, que Manuel leyó de reojo que decía papás. Supuso que tal vez podría ser para él y se decidió a leerla, aunque le temblaran las manos.

La caligrafía de Martín era inconfundible y sonrió tontamente al acordarse de acciones que involucraban letras, pero no era el momento para recordar y así se lo hizo saber a sus manos, entonces abrió la carta en un dos por tres y la sostuvo contra sus ojos:

_Tuve el sentimiento raro este último par de días de que no voy a estar más aquí. No sé por qué, no sé de dónde vino, pero está y se queda y me hace sentir incómodo. Me siento como distante de la vida y me asusta presentir que es muy probable que mañana no esté sentado en este escritorio escribiendo cualquier mierda._

_No sé si llamarlo psicosis o sugestión, pero las cosas van mal y sentí que debía hacer un alto. Escribí ya la carta para mis papás por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar y tengo pensado escribir esta para un anónimo. Nadie en especial porque no tengo nadie especial a quién pedirle este favor. Son ocho simples prácticas que se vuelven necesidades cuando estoy con mi novio y que no me gustaría dejar al aire si ya no estoy aquí. Así que si alguien lee esto alguna vez y conoce a un chico llamado Manuel González, y si no lo conoce, lo busca, por favor no deje esto sin completar. Es la lista simple que nombré antes y no es muy difícil. Un poco, quizá._

_Aquí va:_

_Y cuando yo no esté:_

_Necesito que alguien le diga que vale la pena._

_Que puede lograr todo lo que se proponga porque la cabeza le da para patearle el culo a tanto gringo superdotado._

_Que sus complejos son bonitos (y lo que, a mi parecer, le hace llamativo)._

_Que todas las noches le abrigue, porque según el muy pelotudo nunca se resfría (es un mentiroso)._

_Que le cuide cuando se enferme por no hacer caso._

_Que le haga reír cuando esté triste._

_Que le dé motivos para continuar siempre._

_Y por favor, que lo ame de verdad._

Manuel dobló la carta y se la metió al bolsillo, sin demostrar ninguna emoción; en su rostro podría leerse tal vez la estupefacción de un huérfano aturdido por la guerra o la simpleza y la resignación de un animal que conoce su destino y que lo acepta. Decidió en ese momento que lo que quería conservar de Martín era la pañoleta a cuadrillé, la cajita de música y aquella carta. Metió todo a su mochila y después abandonó la habitación sin hacer ruido. Sus pasos llamaron la atención de los padres de Martín y la mujer le dijo algo a lo que él simplemente contestó con un sonido poco inteligible. Los mayores le acompañaron hasta la puerta y Manuel se movió incómodo hasta el jardín, donde se sintió un poquito más libre. Les deseó de espaldas buena suerte en su próxima vida en Argentina y la expresión próxima vida se le quedó flotando en la mente; cuando se volvió, ellos vieron que su sonrisa era suave y triste, y que tenía las manos vacías.

Dudó en si entregar la carta a los padres de Martín o dejarla en la cajita de música que planeaba nunca más abrir, como la había encontrado. Finalmente decidió marcharse y no hacerlo.

O  
O

Una semana después, mientras yacía acostado en el sofá del salón con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, Manuel dio con escenas de impecable brillantez muy antiguas, pero cuidadas con mimo y llenas de detalles que hacían relampaguear tanto empalagosas percepciones como ira primaria a través de su cerebro. La mayor parte tenían que ver con sucesos que había vivido con Martín, que le habían hecho inmensamente feliz y por los que daría cualquier cosa si alguien le asegurase que podía volver a vivirlos, o con la cólera, que se mezclaba furtiva hacia su novio y que nunca podría reconocer. Nunca podría perdonarle que hubiera muerto.

Había abandonado a su familia, lo había abandonado a él, había dejado de pelar naranjas en la cocina. Lo había condenado a una prisión espantosa bajo el nombre de culpa, y lo había dejado de estrechar contra su pecho con su enorme corazón retumbando para decirle que él no era el culpable de nada.

_\- A pesar de todo, me chorea lo que hizo. ¿Por qué no insistió más? ¿Por qué no quiso convencerme como lo hacía todas las noches? Se fue en su moto y no volvió más. El viejo que lo chocó no valía una mierda, pero pudo con él. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo o lo hizo a propósito._

Le hubiese gustado abofetear a alguien mientras lo pensaba.

Manuel se sentó en el sofá e intentó balancear las piernas bajo el asiento como un niño, pero le habían crecido demasiado, entonces optó por ponerse de pie y moverse. Creyó ver una sombra atravesando la entrada de la cocina y eso fue suficiente para despabilarlo; con un par de pensamientos contradictorios todavía en la mente, se dispuso a ir hacia allá y tomarse un vaso de agua, todavía era muy temprano para una cerveza fría.

La cocina, a ver lo que encontramos.

Manuel se movió lento y su vista se fijó en el piso sin saber por qué cuando dio los primeros pasos en la cerámica blanca. Escudriñó casi avergonzado cuál era la situación y se sintió seguro y a gusto con lo que había: dos cosas en la mesa de la diminuta cocina, un envoltorio de Snickers y una bolsa de naranjas. Al lado del lavaplatos, estaba Martín.

Martín sacó un cuchillo con la punta desmochada de la platería recién lavada y peló un par de naranjas haciendo que la piel formara un largo rizo sobre la madera. Manuel le observó largamente y él le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que los dos se sentaron en pisos negros sin respaldo. Martín dividió las naranjas en cuatro y fue comiéndose un gajo y dándole otro a Manuel, que escupía las semillas en sus manos y las dejaba en un rinconcito.

Martín parecía tener el buen humor de siempre y hablaba muy rápido con ese acento que parece que no se iría nunca mientras el otro muchacho succionaba el jugo de un pedazo de naranja; se fijó que el rubio comía más por un lado que por otro y que los dientes le brillaban cuando se reía.

Se comieron las dos naranjas y un Snickers cada uno, contaron un par de sucesos que les habían pasado durante el día, discutieron por una coincidencia absurda, duraron dos minutos enemistados y finalmente se echaron fuertes carcajadas. Manuel había olvidado la maravillosa sensación del dulce y blando relleno de manjar, maní y chocolate.

\- Nene, tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos.

Manuel pareció deprimirse.

\- ¿No puedes quedarte?

Martín posó su mano en la mejilla de Manuel.

\- Nunca podemos quedarnos, mi amor. Nunca nadie puede quedarse donde le gustaría.

Le besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Manuel podía ver la ropa sucia y ensangrentada que vestía y el orificio escalofriante en sus muslos mientras él agitaba la mano, alto en el vano de la puerta y la visión se le volvía borrosa por las lágrimas que aguantaba. 

Si Martín estaba saludándolo o despidiéndose, si esto era un hasta luego o un adiós, Manuel no podría decirlo.

O  
O

_\- No estoy en Harvard ni en Yale porque la plata no me alcanzó, pero estoy en la Universidad de Cambridge y puedo hablar inglés. Sé que no hubiese sido de tu gusto por tus prejuicios contra los ingleses pero estoy seguro de que estás muy orgulloso de mí. Allá en Chile mis papás se quedaron con la Conchi y dicen que podrán venir a visitarme en unos meses más; espero que esos meses pasen rápido porque no conozco a nadie y me siento muy solo._

_Me gusta Cambridge porque es frío. Estamos en verano y la temperatura no pasa de los 20 grados. Probablemente no te gustaría, pero puedo hacer muchas cosas con eso y mi favorita es quedarme en cama tomando el té.  
He conocido varios lugares, e ido a una infinidad de museos, todos muy elegantes. He ido a Londres, a los lagos y conocido el mar, pero las costas no son tan bonitas como las de Valparaíso o las de Viña. _

_Extraño eso y un montón de cosas más._

_Y la carrera es bastante más pesada aquí, pero me gusta porque mantiene ocupada mi cabeza._

_Tus papás me escribieron y dijeron que están bien. No viven en Buenos Aires ahora pero se establecieron en Rosario y han apadrinado a uno de esos niños de bajos recursos. Me sentí feliz por ellos, realmente. Intentan reconstruir los graves pedazos de una vida resquebrajada._

_Yo ya no lo hago porque he decidido tener una vida nueva. Desde esa escena en la cocina en la que estuve –y estoy- seguro de que te plantaste ahí conmigo, entendí que mi existencia sería una mierda si seguía culpándome, y también que nunca te irías si yo te mantenía aferrado a mis miserias. Te solté y no me has vuelto a visitar, así que supongo que eso fue un adiós, y espero que estés tranquilo donde estés y estoy asumiéndolo mejor cada día, lo prometo._

_Antes de partir, mi mamá dijo algo que tengo escrito en la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno para cuando necesite incluirlo en alguna estrofa de algún poema:_

_‘’Las despedidas no son para siempre y no son el final. Simplemente significan un ‘’te extrañaré’’ hasta el día en que se vuelvan a encontrar’’_

_Y si como dice tan menuda frase y como cantaba la pobre muchacha de la cajita de música, ‘’Si de alguna manera en nuestra próxima vida nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿vamos a estar juntos otra vez?’’ me esforzaré por hacer de mi siguiente vida una mejor para no arruinarlo. Estaré tranquilo, me dedicaré a respirar, seré fuerte como lo he aparentado toda mi vida, no es tan difícil, y quizá, en algún momento, puede que consiga sonreír sin sentir que tengo el estómago hecho jirones._

_Supongo que esta carta no necesita posdata y no tengo intenciones de hacerla. Tras la posdata solo existirá lo que dije, las cenizas de lo que callé y que planeo volverán al cielo._

_Entonces, Martín, tomaré esto como si simplemente te hubieras subido a un tren y todavía estás muy lejos como para regresar. El día que vuelvas, voy a estar ansioso por mirarte de nuevo (pero tú finge sorpresa)._

_Con amor,_

_Hasta nuestra siguiente vida._

Esa tarde en Cambridge, a orillas del río Cam, algunas personas sucumbieron ante la tentación de mirar la acción de un muchachito delgado y las luces del fuego que lo acompañaban. Un par de policías que pasaron haciendo guardia no se sorprendieron de la pequeña fogata y siguieron su camino sin prestar atención; podía ser eso algo común en Cambridge.

Manuel se encargó de poner contra las llamas uno de los extremos del papel anaranjado y admiró en silencio cómo era consumido por el fuego, que se reflejaba en sus propios ojos. Bastaron segundos para que tuviese que alejar su mano y para que la carta desapareciera y abandonara su cuerpo físico.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Agradeció otra vez el clima frío de Inglaterra y la brisa que pareció acariciarle cuando levantó la cabeza. 

Las llamas se fueron extinguiendo, así como también los últimos recuerdos de Manuel. Habíase culpado por un largo tiempo y entendido hace muy poco que no tenía que hacerlo y este era el paso definitivo. Ya no quería estar cerca en esta vida de quien fue su compañero desde la infancia, solo deseaba prepararse para ser mejor en la próxima y complacerle en todas las maneras.

Él ya no podía hablarle y Martín ya no volvería, así que esperaba hacerlo bien solo. 

Fue la forma más pura que encontró de demostrarle su miserable arrepentimiento. Ya las brisas serían las encargadas de llevar esas palabras hasta el cielo o hasta donde Martín estuviese, probablemente en un tren que viajaba por una larga vía y que demoraría tiempo en regresar. Manuel se lo imaginó sentado junto a la ventana jugando con sus dedos y se sonrió. 

Después se miró el reloj en la muñeca y vio que eran las cinco y treinta.

Apenas pisoteó los restos de la fogata, se calzó la mochila y se fue corriendo.

La hora del té era una de esas cosas que no podían esperar.


End file.
